flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Ammon
Personality Bindi joined Merlock Holmes through fear of being alone and because after he saved her she developed a crush on him. Though she did run away from him at one point in the series, she was otherwise loyal and protective of him and stayed by his side, returning to his side had told her to go away after being controlled by the Uglinator and stating also when quit the Time Police eh would stay with him despite this. She was also confident that Merlock would rescue her when she and Petra were taken by the Dark Lord. She adores attention and does not like to fool around like many of the other Time Shifters, making her quite mature acting in comparison. She despises Merlock's affection for Sarah Goodman, and after she joins as his partner, becomes the primary reason for most of his accidents either directly (e.g. kissing him in an attempt to get his affection) or indirectly (e.g distracting him while running, causing him to run into a tree). In some cases, she will shift into her shell and reappear with a more alluring appearance, though Merlock completely ignores her attempts to get noticed most of the time. When afriad, she hides in her shell. In the Japanese dub she often refers to herself in 3rd person as "Am-chan" when she speaks (e.g."Am-chan thinks they (referring to Dino and Mite) are wasted on you ( referring to Petra)"). Abilities Bindi has the ability to draw life energy from one object by kissing it and place it in another, bringing that object to life. She can also hide inside her shell to defend herself and floats at shoulder height most of the time. In the Japanese dub, she is one of the few Shifters able to communicate with humans, however, she was the only one of the 3 who could do so who shouldn't have been able to do so according to the Old Timer. Forms |-|Bad Transformation= Bindi-Con resembles a tentacled hermit crab with a beak-like mouth. This version of Bindi is only capable of draining energy. Her tentacles act as whips. In the Japanese dub, this is the only time Bindi doesn't attempt to communicate with humans and she only says "Ankō", which is taken from her name "Ankōku (アンコーク)". |-|Super Transformation= Bindi-Master is a fairy/goddess-like being. This version of Bindi has the power to heal wounds. She was also able to create a beam of light to protect Flint with and block Merlock's attacks in Episode 32. History Bindi was found in episode 12, staying with Vlad the Impaler. According to her own words, she had no memory of her past life and only remembered waking up in the castle. She decided to stay with the count because he was lonely and she feared being alone herself. Flint was told of her location, but it was noted no one actually knew what powers she had. After their arrival, Flint soon became friends with the count, because count Vlad paid too much attention to Flint Hammerhead and his friends, she ran away. She was attacked by wolves, but Merlock Holmes protected her. After Petra Fina Dagmar showed up Merlock kept her from falling into Petra's hands. After Petra was defeated, Bindi saw that the Count had saved the local village and gained the villagers trust at last. Since he was no longer alone, she decided to follow Merlock rather then return with Flint. Bindi became Merlock's partner and accompanied him wherever he went. For a while, neither of the pair were seen following Flint until episode 18. Bindi got fed up with Merlock ignoring her and focusing on his work of observing and monitoring Flint and the Time Shifters. She ran away from him and wondered off to a nearby park. She was found by Petra and her henchmen and was stamped with the Petra stamp. Petra took her back in time to China during the period in which the tomb of Qin Shi Huang was still being built. Flint and his friend arrive and attempt to rescue Bindi, but Bindi brings Qin Shi Huang's Terracotta Army to life to fight Flint. When Merlock arrives, he refuses to let Flint fight Bindi and instead attempts to deal with her. After Petra ordered her to transform into Bindi-kon, Merlock dodges Bindi's attacks while trying to get through to her. Eventually he stops fighting and lets Bindi drain him of his energy. When Bindi-kon falls over, Merlock attempts to reach her one last time and is whacked by her tentacles for his efforts. He cries and collaspes, causing her to transform from Bindi-kon to Bindi master. Bindi Master heals the wound on his face she gave him from whacking him with her tentacles and takes Merlock back to their home in the 25th century. When Merlock awakens, she has no memory of the events that took place that day. After Flint and his friends arrive to check up on Merlock, Bindi reveals to them that Merlock is descended from Vampires, causing Merlock to have to reassure them he doesn't do anything like suck blood. Trivia *Bindi is has many connections to Vampires; **She is found by Vlad the Impaler, who was among the inspirations for Dracula **She later joins Merlock, who is a vampire by descendant. **Notable about the latter, Merlock states he cannot suck blood despite being descend from Vampires, yet Bindi's power parallels his lack of that ability. *She and Getalong are the only two Time-Shifters to not return to the Land of Time. *She is one of the few Time Shifters to change into Master form more then once. *Her Japanese name "Anmon" is based on the fact she looks like a Ammonoidea, it is also a phonetic pun as the way the characters say it in the show, it sounds like "oh no" in English. Her bad transformations name of "Ankoku" is also a Japanese phonetic play on words using a non-Japanese word, it is taken from the word "Conch", a type of seasnails, and the sound "an" ("aŋ'"), which is the sound that begins words such as "anger". *Bindi is one of the few female Time Shifters in the Japanese dub. *Her english name of "Bindi" is likely a reference to the jewel on her forehead, which resembles a Bindi mark. Category:Time Shifters Category:Main Characters Category:Females